There have been many proposals to convert waste products into useful materials. One category of these proposals has been to subject the waste products to plasma arcs to convert the complex molecules into atoms. Exemplary disclosures of this type technique are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,991; 4,729,891; 4,896,614; 5,005,494; 5,010,829; 5,138,959; 5,534,659; 5,541,386; 5,662,050 and The Corpus Christi Caller Times, Apr. 22, 1995, p A4; and a series of articles entitled Inductive Plasma Torch for Environmental Recycling; Plasma Technology Used to Destroy Asbestos; Plasma Torch Demonstrates Underground Glassification at SRS; Asbestos Abatement/Destruction Using Plasma Arc Technology; Vitrification; Plasma Afterburner for Treatment of Effluents from Solid Waste Processing; Plasma Arc Destruction of Hazardous Wastes and Plasma Arc Torch Technology.